Team 7, the correct way
by Proballer-1699
Summary: At a young age, Naruto is taken in by Kakashi. With actual training, watch the new story unfold as Naruto Uzumaki takes the world by storm


This story is all my own, but I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was an old man, having served in all of the Great Ninja Wars, and becoming the Third Hokage. He served his village well, through peace and war alike. He was forced to make many hard decisions throughout his life, but perhaps none more important or daunting as the one that sat before him. Naruto Uzumaki, jailer of the Kyuubi, sat in front of him in his large office. The boy, barely four years old, already had a very rough past. On his birthday, October 10, a large mob of villagers would come out and chase him around the village, trying to beat him and hopefully kill him. This anual mob was most often called a "fox hunt" or something of the sort. Tonight just so happend to be his birthday, which meant a fox hunt, which was the reason the small child was sat in front of the large oak desk. Naruto, being the young and small child he is, knew nothing about defending himself or any basic ninja techniques. The problem Hiruzen was faced with, was what to do with the young boy. Should he hide the child somewhere, train the boy to defend himself, or many other options. The problem was, that with each option come its own set of problems and legalities, such as the case of adoption. No ninja clans could adopt the boy, due to the fact he was a demon host, as it would cause a large power gap to begin between the other clans. If he was enrolled in the Academy, then the council would be furious that the "demon" was learning ninja skills, or just learning in general. These thoughts all crossed his mind, that is until he felt a familiar presence in the corner of the room.

"Dog." It wasn't a question, but more of a statement. Dog was the current ANBU captain, the very best ninja Hiruzen had under his control. As he was saying this, he handed Naruto a nice warm cup of tea, which he happily drank. Not even 15 seconds later, Naruto fell asleep in the chair.

"Yes, Lord Third?"

"What do you think of this young boy? And I want your true feelings, and nothing else."

"To be honest, he looks so much like him. I don't understand how the people in this village don't make the connection between the two. If I had the option, I would adopt him as soon as possible. It is the very least I can do for both of them." Dog said, as he looked at the young boy alseep in the chair.

"You and I both know that it would be impossible for a ninja clan-" Sarutobi was explaining to the ANBU captian, when he stopped to think for a moment.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?"

"I belive I know of a way for you to be able to adopt him, and the council would not be able to interfere. The only real problem, is that you would have to become a normal jonin again. Would you be able to accept that?"

Dog couldn't belive what he was hearing. He was finally being offered the chance to adopt the young boy, who he had watched be beaten and almost killed for most of his young life. "Of course, Hokage-sama. The price of me becoming a normal jonin is acceptable. But, I don't want to take on a genin team. At least until Naruto graduates the academy."

The Hokage saw the real meaning of what Dog wanted. 'So, he wants to be his sons jonin sensei. I beleive that would be acceptable. After all, I think they have both earned it.'

"Very well. Dog, step forward and remove your mask. As of now, you are no longer in ANBU. Your mask will be retired, due to your oustanding service record, and you will become a jonin sensei when your son, if he chooses to be, graduates the Academy. Rise, Kakashi Hatake, jonin of Konoha."

Dog took off his mask, then rose from his kneeling position. Walking forwards, he handed the Hokage his ANBU mask."It was an honor, Hokage-sama, but I cannot stand by and not help Naruto. Should I wake him up?"

With a nod, Kakashi walked over a few steps, and gently poked Naruto in his shoulder. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he jump in his seat, his eyes darting around the room. Both men in the room could see the fear in his eyes.

"Calm down Naruto, it's just us. No one is here to hurt you. I have some really good news, that is if you want to hear it." Naruto slowly nodded, not really knowing where this was going."Naruto, this man here is Kakashi Hatake, and we wants to adopt you."

"Actually, Hokage-sama, I want to be his big brother, not his father. I can't take that role in his life."

"I understand. Well, Naruto, do you want to be adopted? He would be your older brother, are you alright with that?" Hiruzen spoke softly, not wanting to startle the boy.

Naruto thought they were joking. But, after a few seconds, he realized that they were being completely honest with him. Someone actually wanted him! Someone cared enough to take care of him! 'I have a brother now! I have an older brother!' Naruto screamed in his mind. He started crying, he had never thought this day would come.

"ni...an"

Kakashi, having heard the boy try to say something, leaned down closer so he could hear better. "Could you repeat that, Naruto?"

"Nii-san!" Naruto yelled, still crying, as he held onto his older brother as if he would die without him. Kakashi hugged him back just as fiercely, knowing how big this moment was for his new younger brother.

"Let's go home, Naruto."


End file.
